Serenity
by SpitfireX
Summary: Sometimes waiting isn't always the right path to take, however in everyones destiny, change is always happening. If there is no change there is no time. a KxL fic
1. The Woman of his Dreams

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨ Serenity ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨

Chapter 1

The Woman of his Dreams

Laying his back against his black leather couch, Kira was finally able to take a breather. It seemed like an eternity but Kira had finally finished unpacking and had gotten his condo exactly the way he wanted. Kira had spent the last 4 years in a colony in outer space, the program he was taking was only available at a certain college. Kira has finally become the person he wanted to be, he was very successful young man. Kira was able to achieve a career where most people spent about 10 years in order to just gain a chance.

Kira had collected all his faxes and started his own company. His company majored in software development such as operating systems, developing chips to improve computers of today at least that was his vision of what he wanted to do. Kira's company had just started and was already showing amazing results. Lucky for him, Kira started his company with an up and running operating system that he had been working on for the passed 6 years, it was ready just in time for the debut of his company.

Kira just placed his head at the headrest of the couch, he closed his eyes over thinking of the memories he had right before he left in pursue of his career. Kira never wanted to leave in the first place, but his best friend Lacus had motivated him to give it his all and pursue what he had envisioned of how operating systems are meant to be used like.

Kira's best friend…

the one that pushed him out of Orb

in order to better himself

to become a successful man

**He hated it**

It was Kira's dream, but he never planned on pursuing it, not for a second. If it hadn't been for Lacus, he would still be living in Orb, with his best friend by his side like always. There was something he always wanted to tell Lacus, but he was never able to bring himself to say it.

**How madly in love he was with her**. Lacus was a great inspiration for Kira, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be the person he is now. But he often felt neglected. He loved her so much, for her to tell him to leave Orb… he felt hurt and rejected. It was clear that Lacus never had those feelings to begin with. It appears that all he was to her was a friend, nothing more, nothing less. When the person you care about more then anything else in the world tells you she wants you leave for your own sake, without shedding a tear… it's painful.

Kira was miserable at the beginning, but that has all passed him now. He's gotten over her. At least that's what he thought. Who was he trying to fool, he had known Lacus since they were 8, he had been in love with her since he was 12, and now he's 22. Kira often wondered what she had looked like now, how much she had changed in the passed 4 years. Kira had to admit to himself, he had changed a lot.

Before Kira left, he was quiet, shy, and very careful about the things he said. Comparing him to now though, Kira had changed dramatically, he was more built. Before he was just skinny with some meat on him, but now he had completely buffed up. It's nothing too huge or anything like that. But comparing him to his old self, he had become quiet the athlete. Kira had also found some people to get over his shyness. From Kira's point of view, everything he did was all part of a change he tried to do in order to see if he could get his second shot with Lacus. The only real question is what Lacus will react to his change since she hasn't seen him in over 4 years. Kira and Lacus haven't spoken a word, or had any source of contact in the last 4 years.

"I wonder how she'll respond when she…" Kira paused. It had been 4 long years; she could be married for all he knew. There was really nothing he could do right now but find out for himself. Kira had been tarring his mind up senseless this passed year, knowing that it was his last year and that he will soon be returning home to Orb. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to see her.

Kira quickly grabbed his coat and headed out.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Fixing her hair once again, Lacus started to feel frustrated, she couldn't get her hair to the way she wanted it. The past 3 to 4 years, she had been nothing but miserable. Most people believed it was because her mother had passed away 3 years ago, but to Lacus that wasn't the case. Sure she missed her mother a lot, but there was something else. There was always an unexplained emptiness in Lacus' heart; something that was missing in her life.

Tilting her head towards the clock, Lacus realized she was already late. "Great…" She reached over and grabbed her jacket that happens to be right next to her. She zipped up her jacket and left her apartment. The weather outside was breezy; the wind caused Lacus' hair to flutter rapidly.

It had been over a year since Lacus' father went to Plant. Siegel had asked his daughter to come along but Lacus chose to stay here in Orb. She had all her friends here and she just wasn't ready to leave. Her father completely understood why she didn't want to go back. Lacus was old enough to take care of herself now anyways.

"If I leave now I should be able to make it in time" Lacus spoke to herself. She was on her way to meet her boyfriend Davis. Davis was always the type that hated it when he was left alone to wait. Something in Lacus' heart always told her to let him go, but every attempt she would make, he always swung back like a boomerang. Lacus was trapped and unable to get herself out. That's what happens when you act too nicely towards others. Sometimes you just have to let things go. Davis was already cheating on Lacus; she just didn't seem to care at all. Obvious reason because she didn't love him at all. They've never even kissed. Davis tried to pull it off a few times but each time Lacus always turned away and he ended up kissing her check. Davis didn't read signs well, that's what happens when you're mind is filled with dumbness. She always questioned how this ever happened; she didn't even like him to begin with. They've been going on little dates for 3 months now, but that's all it was.

It was just dates, not even boyfriend and girlfriend. No lip kissing, no foreplay, no sex, nothing. Lacus often thought about a certain boy. She often questioned herself the last thing she said to him. Lacus had believed that she had ruined their friendship. Maybe that was the reason why Kira had never returned any of her emails.

Right before Kira entered the flight path; Lacus went a head and blurted it out. _"Kira I love you!" _she said loudly. Kira heard it, Lacus was sure of it. He turned and waved one last time before entering the flight path. If only Lacus knew, that Kira never heard those words. The words he would've killed for was never heard to begin with. If he heard those words, chances are he would have never entered the flight path.

Confusion, depression, hurt, and so many more emotions ran through Lacus' mind. Did he hear her? Did he pretend to ignore her cause he had to say goodbye? What was wrong with her, why did she wait until this moment to say something? Did he hear her or not? That was the question that had drove her crazy. She blamed herself for everything; she was convinced that Kira never replied to her emails because of what she said. Why else would he ignore her like that?

Looking high into the sky, Lacus was able to crack a smile. She some how felt that something good was going to happen to her, the only question was how good.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"Kira!" a woman yelled out loud. It could've only been one person. It was none other then his twin sister Cagalli. Before Kira could get the chance to turn around, he was whacked in the back of the head.

"When did you get back?" Cagalli asked, with a gloating smile. They haven't seen each other since a year and a half ago when Cagalli came to visit him at school. That was definitely a crazy week for him. He loved Cagalli but sometimes she was too much. Kira often questioned how a man such as Athrun could stand her. Kira turned around placing a hand over the area on his had that Cagalli had just smacked.

"…Oh I thought you were a man for some reason" Kira said, trying to get under her skin. Cagalli just smiled. As if she didn't mind Kira talking to her like that. Well Cagalli was actually used to it, Kira always made fun of her a lot, and Cagalli always returns it all, eventually that is.

Kira looked at her, somehow he left really strange. Cagalli actually looked really happy; it wasn't like her to actually take an insult so well and just smile about it like he didn't say a word. Kira knew her for far to long, something was up.

"It's kind of funny how you finally made it back today. Athrun and I are throwing a Christmas party at our place tonight. So be there for 7 okay?" Cagalli said. Kira's widened. Did he just hear her correctly? 'Their place'

Kira starred at her for a while without saying anything. "…Y…You and Athrun are living together?" Kira said, the news really shocked him. Cagalli's already living with a man, and not just any man. Athrun happened to be a very good friend of Kira's from his childhood.

"Cagalli, where are you off to dressed like that?" Kira asked. Cagalli was wearing a skirt and a blouse. It's just not like Cagalli to wear those types of clothes. He had to admit she looked like she had changed in the last while.

Cagalli was about to speak when her cell phone went off. It was her work calling her. "Shit, Kira I have go, I'm already late enough as it is. Call me on my cell later, and you better come Kira!" Cagalli said walking off in the other direction. By the looks of it, it looked like her job was at risk. That's Cagalli for you.

"Great" Kira said to himself, he wasn't planning on letting anyone know he was back yet, and already he's being invited to a Christmas party. "Wait a sec" Kira said quickly to himself. He remembered that Cagalli and Lacus were always good friends; maybe there was a chance that Cagalli invited her too, it was most likely actually. He hasn't really talked about Lacus to Cagalli all the times that he had spoken to her. He prayed to god that they remained friends. Kira never wanted to see someone so badly before.

Kira didn't have a goal set when he left his house, he wanted to find Lacus but that wasn't going to do him any good cause he had no idea where her apartment was. He left his house more just to see the area he had grown up in. It had been 4 years since he last saw the city of Orb, and it was just as peaceful as it was before. Kira took in a deep breath "…It's good to finally be back home"

"Kira!" a woman yelled from behind. Before Kira knew it, she had slid her arm in his and locked arms with him. Kira was startled by the red headed girl that he had known quite well from his past.

"…Flay?" Kira said with a jump. After all this time she was still the same manipulative son of a bitch that she had always been. Now that Kira was back she was already all over him. Just goes to show you that something's will never change no matter how far or how long you've been away. Flay inched closer put her arms around his neck and devoured him into a kiss. Kira pulled away the second those lips touched his; he really could never understand why she was always after him like this. No matter what he said or did she always came back to him. Flay expected a reaction like that, that's always the way he reacted.

"…Oh Kira, I'm so glad you're back." Flay said in a very sexual tone, almost like she was talking dirty. Flay placed her hands over his chest and felt his newly developed muscles; it had grown so much since the last time she felt his him there. After Kira felt he couldn't take anymore more he took her dirty hands and directed them off him.

"Flay stop it, I don't know why you keep coming at me. But believe me, I'm completely over you!" Kira said loudly, he wanted to get his point across so he yelled, hoping her thick skull would absorb what he had said. The tone of Kira's voice excited her; she loved it when Kira talked to her like this.

"You say that now, but you always come crawling back to me. I know you Kira, more then anyone else. Just remember Kira, I'm the only one that can handle you…" Flay said in a very erotic tone, she eyed him up and down while licking her lips. What was it that made Kira always this pissed off? He hated it, Flay always made him feel like shit, no matter what she says. All he had to do was look at her. Kira looked away and turned completely around.

"I have to go" Kira said quietly, it was loud enough for Flay to hear clearly. A small smile was left on her face. She knew she could get him to do what ever he wanted, it was just a matter of time before Kira came to her, just like that time 4 years ago before he had left.

Kira did something that he would forever regret. Like getting stabbed in the back, Kira had suffered a lot from that bitch, all because of his poorly controlled emotions. He had always hated himself for what he did. You could never turn back time and forget the things you had done, the only way to solve anything is to stand tall and walk forward.

"I know you can't resist me Kira!" Flay yelled from quite a distance. Kira had walked away at a distance leaving Flay to stand watch to see if he would really leave or not. "How long is this going to last Kira? 2 days, 4 days, 2 weeks, sooner or later you're going to come begging for me!" Flay yelled.

Kira took in a deep sigh. "I just got back and already it's begun. I guess I should've foreseen this, it's just like her to come at me like this" Kira said to himself. 'I guess I should go home and just wait for tonight, if it's a party thrown by Cagalli, I bet a lot of my old buddies are going to be there and possibly Lacus' Kira thought to himself. Kira kept on walking heading straight back to his condo.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"Lacus, I've been waiting 30 minutes" Davis said, showing off hints of anger. Lacus saw that he was mad but she really could care less, she was a nice innocent person at heart but she just couldn't stand this guy at all!

"Then you shouldn't have made the meeting point to far from my house" Lacus said defending herself. Davis glared at her; he noticed her glare back and didn't say anything else. He stood silent for a moment or so. Finally he took a step closer to her and smiled.

"Sorry I was just worried that's all" He said, leaning into a kiss. Lacus saw what he was trying to do and took a step back. Davis' eyes widened. It should've been no surprise to him, he had tried countless amounts of times just to get a kiss from her, but every time he would fail. That happen to be something he was good at, failing. He claims to date Lacus for the passed 3 months put cant's even put his lips on hers. "What is it?" Davis asked irritated.

"Stop it Davis, I've had enough" Lacus fully forced it out. She had been waiting a very long time to get those words off her chest. Davis looked at her in confusion. However Davis saw this situation coming a mile away, but he still tried to stick with it.

"It's been 3 months Lacus, and I can't even get a simple peck on the lips from you. I love you Lacus, but you won't give me the chance. Why?" Davis said, trying to act all sensitive towards the pink haired beauty. Lacus didn't believe a word that he said.

"You love me eh? Is that why you check into the Rocks-berry hotel every weekend?" Lacus asked seriously. She had no feelings for this man, and this time she was going to end it. She didn't know what cause her to say these things now, perhaps it was destiny telling her that something was going to happen today.

"…What do you mean?" Davis asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Davis said, trying to sound like an honest human being. But to his dismay, Lacus could really care less. Davis was clearly able to see that Lacus didn't care what he did because she never had feelings for him to begin with.

"I was trying to be nice Davis; I tried to be a sincere person. After 2 weeks of getting no where I thought you would get the hint. Yet here we are 3 months later. Davis, I don't want see you anymore. I want to move forward with my life already. I can't understand why I keep agreeing to meet with you." Lacus said. She was about to continue talking when all the sudden a brunette came, she had long hair with green eyes, not to mention her out fit was a bit too revealing.

"Davis honey, you left this at my place last night" the brunette said. Davis' eyes widened the sound of the voice behind him startled him. It was a voice that he had recognized right away. He turned around and looked at the brunette. Lacus' didn't feel anything when she realized the situation, in fact she actually smiled. No more words from her needed to be said. Lacus left the scene with a women question Davis and Davis' world come crashing down at his knees.

"Who was she?" the brunette asked. Davis was speechless. There was nothing he could do know. He hated himself right now; all he wanted to do was take Lacus' virginity that had been his plan all along. His plan was ruined, but that still didn't stop his chances for taking Lacus. There of course was the Christmas party tonight, he could always drug her. "Davis, Davis!" the brunette called out, but Davis just ignored her, he was to busy planning his scheme.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Lacus couldn't get over how good it felt to finally get Davis off her back. The situation with him was driving her crazy. It was something that she felt she couldn't get out of, she was just grateful that Davis' didn't do anything stupid. Lacus felt she couldn't hold her excitement any longer, she had to tell someone. Lacus pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cagalli's cell phone. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli" Lacus said, she let it all out. Without giving Cagalli a chance to speak, Lacus had told her everything that had happened between her and Davis. Cagalli was just as relieved as Lacus was, she couldn't stand that moron Davis, and he was such a loser.

"Oh Lacus, I'm so happy for you!" Cagalli said

"Yea, I am too. It just feels good to finally get him off my back" Lacus said. "Oh sorry am I interrupting you job?" Lacus asked. Cagalli just smiled on the other end.

"It's alright; this is the best news I've heard all day. But Lacus I have to make this quit. You're coming tonight right?" Cagalli asked. Lacus hesitated. She really didn't want to be somewhere where she knew Davis was going to be.

"…I think Cagalli I'm just going to stay home" Lacus said, those words immediately put Cagalli into rage.

"Don't you dare!" Cagalli almost screamed. "Lacus promise me you'll be there" Cagalli said. "Promise me"

"But… I"

"Promise me!" Cagalli said, startling Lacus. Lacus sighed deeply. "Lacus I promise you won't regret it"

"…Oh alright, I promise" Lacus said. Cagalli sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I'll see you tonight. Remember 8:15 sharp, not a second later" Cagalli said. Lacus gave a weak smile.

"Okay"

"Great, I have to get back to work now. So I'll see you tonight" Cagalli said.

"Yea, bye Cagalli"

"Bye" Lacus ended the line and put her cell phone back in her purse, something told her that something special was going to happen tonight. It was Christmas Eve after all. Lacus put on her cute childish smiled as she walked the rest of the way home to her apartment.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

It was 30 minutes passed the start of the Christmas party; most of the people had already shown at Athrun and Cagalli's place. There place was huge, it fit 60 people easily. There were drinks, food, and games and so much more. Everyone there was having a good time. Cagalli was of course in a bad mood like always, she had called Kira before to remind him where it was and he still hadn't shown up, nether had Lacus.

"Hey Cagalli, I thought you said Kira was back" Mir said, drinking her strawberry flavored wine. Cagalli gave her a glare. Cagalli was beyond mad, all she wanted was for Lacus and Kira to be here. She wanted them to meet again, she was well aware of Kira's crush on her, but wasn't sure how Lacus felt about her twin brother.

"I don't know where he is, I called him a couple of minutes ago but he turned his phone off." Cagalli said, at the moment her front door rang. "…Finally!" Cagalli shouted. The tension was really getting to her head. When Cagalli wanted something done, she wanted it done no exceptions. She ran to the front door and opened it

"Lacus, you're 30 minutes late…." Cagalli said but slowly looked at her in amazement. Lacus was wearing a long beautiful white dress that went down to her ankles, and didn't go passed her shoulders. It was cut off leaving her shoulders and back side exposed, she even wore lipstick, and Lacus never wears lipstick.

"Sorry Cagalli, I just couldn't pick which outfit to wear" Lacus said. Cagalli smiled.

"Lacus when did you get that dress, it looks great on you" Cagalli said, envying her beauty. Cagalli knew she could never measure herself up to Lacus' class. Cagalli shook her head. "Well don't stand there come inside!" Cagalli said. As Lacus took a step inside she could feel a lot of people staring at her, she felt a little embarrassed but didn't mind it too much. Lacus searched around only to find that Davis was not here, she felt relieved.

The music was loud, and so was everyone there. It was safe to say that a lot of people there were having a great time. An hour had passed and Lacus had drank quite a bit and ate a lot as well, more then she normally does. It was the night before Christmas, she was enjoying herself. Lacus doesn't normally touch alcohol put since it was a Christmas party; she wanted to spoil herself a little bit.

"Hey Lacus, want to take a look at the deck that Athrun had just built in the back. It's been awhile since you were last here" Cagalli said, sitting up. Lacus smiled.

"Oh sure, I'd love to" Lacus got up and followed Cagalli outside leaving the other people inside with the music. Lacus' eyes widened. The backyard deck looked lovely; it was nicely spaced with a nice patio set with cushioned chairs.

"Oh my, Athrun built this?" Lacus said, walking towards the patio and taking a seat on one of the many chairs. Cagalli smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Yea took awhile but he finally did it" Cagalli said, looking at Lacus. Cagalli observed her dress once again. "So Lacus, be honest who did you dress up for? Was it for Davis?" Cagalli teased.

Lacus eyed Cagalli, "how could you say such a thing? What I can't dress up a little?" Lacus said, wondering why Cagalli asked the question in the first place. Cagalli just chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." Cagalli teased. A loud noise was heard was coming from the house it sounded like a very drunken Athrun. "Oh god I better go see what he's up to" Cagalli got up. "Are you coming?" Cagalli asked. Lacus shook her head.

"Actually I just want to stay out here a little while longer." Lacus said looking up at the night sky; she could clearly see so many stars. She loved looking up at the stars; she always wondered which light it was that Kira was on.

"Okay, Lacus. Oh I almost forgot, you know my guest bedroom upstairs?" Cagalli asked. Lacus looked at her curiously.

"…Yea" Lacus said, uncomfortably. Cagalli couldn't help but grin, if you feel you're going to get lucky tonight, don't hesitate to use that room." Cagalli said. Lacus immediately turned red.

"Cagalli!" Lacus said. Cagalli just smiled and headed back inside to where all the noise was. Lacus continued to look up at the stars, enjoying the time by herself.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Cagalli entered the house only to find everyone talking to this one person. Cagalli took a deeper look and realized it was Kira, he had finally made it. Cagalli walked in closer and eyed her twin brother. "Kira you're late!" Cagalli said. Kira turned his head and smiled.

"Yea well I couldn't help it, I was talking to someone about how I should go about my business that begins next week." Kira said, smiling. Cagalli was about to say something else when everyone else continued to talk to Kira.

"Seriously Kira, you look great" Mir said.

"Kira do you have a girl friend yet?" another woman asked. The questions were endless, Kira felt like he was put on the spot and everyone was trying to guess what he had been doing all this time, but luckily for Kira, Cagalli put foot down.

"Okay, okay. Enough now guys, I need to talk to him privately" Cagalli said taking Kira's arm and walking to the side. There were a few complaints but Kira really didn't mind. He himself didn't really like huge parties like this, that's probably the reason why Cagalli pulled Kira out in the first place.

"Thanks Cagalli" Kira said once they were free of everyone else' vision. Cagalli smiled. By the looks of something, Cagalli had something up her sleeves, like she was planning something. Kira didn't like the vibe he was getting from his evil twisted sister.

"What is it?" Kira asked. He saw a nice fat grin stuck on Cagalli's face. He knew something was up, he just wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. What ever it was he definitely wouldn't be able to guess it.

"Can you do me a favor; I have a friend outside who's alone right now. For the longest time she had felt miserable and depressed. Do you think you could cheer her up?" Cagalli said, trying to get Kira to take her seriously. Kira's eyes widened.

"…What? Why me, I don't even know this girl you're talking about." Kira said, being honest, why would she ask him to do such a thing?

"Kira, I'm begging you please. Just talk to her for 5 minutes, I hate seeing her like this." Cagalli said, almost in tears. Something had to have been going on of Cagalli is asking this of him. Kira nodded his head.

"…Okay" he said. He realized Cagalli was in a venerable state so he made his decision to walk outside onto the patio. Cagalli grinned but made sure Kira wasn't able to catch on. Cagalli watched as Kira opened the doors leading to her backyard patio. Once Kira was out Cagalli smiled and headed back to the party

"Don't screw it up now, Kira"

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

'…How did I get put into this mess, I don't even know who this girl is-'his thoughts were interrupted as he looked over at the patio table to see a pink haired girl. Kira's heart nearly leaped out of his body, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the girl he had known for such a long time. Even after all these years, she still looked like the most beautiful creature on earth. Lacus was there, sitting down on the patio looking up into the stars like she always had done before. 'So this is why Cagalli sent me out her' he thought. Cagalli was the only one that knew about his crush on Lacus. But he had come back after 4 years, how did Cagalli knew that he didn't have feelings for someone else now? How did she know that he still had feelings for her?

Kira took a few steps closer, he was silent, not even a cat could sense his presents. He watched and watched as Lacus starred into the night sky, totally oblivious of what was going on around her. Kira noticed her expression, she looked every sad. All his life he had known her, Lacus had never looked like that. It pained him to see her like that. Kira stopped when he was directly behind her; he stood there for a moment till finally, he spoke.

"Wow, it's been so long I nearly forgot who you were" Kira said, trying to make himself feel confident. Once Lacus heard a voice behind her she quickly jumped up, she stood up and turned around. It took a moment or so for her to register just who exactly it was standing before her. Kira smiled looking into her deep blue eyes, she really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even after all this time. Her hair was longer and her skin looked smoother.

Kira started to feel a little awkward when he realized that she wasn't saying a single word. She just stood there, not saying anything. Her eyes looked a little watery, she wanted to say something but she couldn't get the words out. Kira made body contact; he eyed her up and down. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that white dress.

Before Kira could say what he was going to say next, Lacus threw herself into his arm, giving Kira a tight hug. Kira was startled at first by Lacus' sudden action, but eventually he put his arms around her and hugged her back. Lacus could've melted right there and then, same with Kira. It was dead silent for about 5 minutes the only noise was the sound of Lacus crying onto his dress shirt.

Kira didn't want the moment to end but he felt that he had to say something. "…Is everything alright, Lacus" Kira asked, trying to understand what Lacus was crying about, but he already knew why she was crying.

Lacus finally pulled away and looked into his violet eyes. "…I've missed you so much" she said, almost a whisper. Kira smiled. Lacus looked so adorable when she said that he couldn't help but blush.

"I've missed you too Lacus" Kira said, placing his right hand on the left side of her check making her blush a bit. Kira fully saw Lacus blush; it had been the first time that he had ever seen her do that. She looked even more beautiful then before, but why was she blushing?

They spent the next hour talking about everything that had happened to them since the last time they were gone. The way they talked with each other, it was like Kira had never even left in the first place. Kira also noticed something in the passed hour that he had been talking to Lacus; she seemed a little tipsy…

"Lacus?" he said, looking into her eyes seriously. He noticed that her cheeks were red for some time now.

"Yes?" Lacus said, her voice sounded a bit broken, like she was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Kira asked seriously. Lacus giggled.

"Me, drunk" Lacus continued to laugh, Lacus had always been the type that never touched a drink, she was always taught that alcohol was a bad thing, almost as bad as drugs. "…Well maybe just a little" Lacus finally admitted. Kira's eyes widened,

"What happen to promising yourself never to drink any sort of alcohol?" Kira said, remembering what Lacus used to say while they were growing up. But he had to admit, Lacus' personality was still as cute as ever. Kira noticed that she was shivering so he got up and walked next to her chair. He grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Lacus you're freezing, come on let's get you inside" Kira said, rubbing her shoulders to give her warmth. Lacus blushed when she felt his warm hands grasp her bare shoulders. She followed Kira's lead and went inside. Once they were inside they faced each other. "Better?" Kira said, feeling the dramatic change of temperature.

"Yea" Lacus took a step towards Kira put ended up tripping over her feet and into Kira's arms. Lacus blushed even more as her ear was pressed up against his heart, she could hear his heart beat. Lacus looked up into his eyes and almost noticed something above Kira's head. "What's that?" she said, looking above Kira's head. Kira looked up, and saw that they were standing directly under a mistletoe.

"It looks like a mistletoe-" before Kira could look back at Lacus, she had already wrapped her arms around his head and devoured him into a passionate kiss. Lacus parted right away. When those lips touched his, he felt his heart drop. He waited so long to feel those warm lips on hers. Kira was left with a shocked expression. Lacus, she was completely different, she changed a lot. They both began to blush. It wasn't long till Athrun came running throw and the party resumed.

Kira and Lacus joined the party once again and it stayed that way for the rest of the night, till the party finally ended and everyone had left. Davis had shown up, a while before but as soon as Cagalli opened the door to find him, she slammed the door straight in his face, so that took care of any chances of Lacus seeing Davis.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"Is this it?" Kira said, pulling into the parking lot. Lacus simply nodded as Kira turned off the ignition. He smiled at her, I'll walk you to door. Lacus smiled.

"You don't have to" Lacus said but Kira demanded that he made sure she was in her room safe and soundly. Kira helped her out of the car and walked her all the way up to her apartment. Lacus took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Alright, I guess I'll be going. Goodnight Lacus" Kira said turning around and about to walk away. But before he could take a step, his hand was snatched by Lacus.

"…Please don't leave me Kira, can you stay with me… for the night?" Lacus said, seriously. Her eyes quivered, she was really nervous for some reason. Kira didn't like seeing her look like this so he of course accepted. He didn't know what it would lead to thinking of what had happened just a couple of hours ago under the mistletoe.

"…But"

"Please Kira, I hate being left alone" she said. Kira always knew that about her, but something was telling him that it was going to be a little awkward.

Kira accepted. Lacus lead him onto the couch where she told Kira to sit down and make himself comfortable. "I'm just going to change Kira, I'll be right back" Lacus said going into her room and closing the door behind her. Kira gulped. Just how much had Lacus changed?

Kia turned on the television and quickly flipped the channels trying to find something to watch. 10 minutes later Lacus came out, Kira heard her just as she got near the couch. The moment he saw her, he felt his entire body melt at the site of her body. Lacus was wearing a very tiny skimpy santa outfit. It was open at her shoulder area and didn't even reach passed her thighs. It was very revealing, yet very, very sexy. Kira's heart began to race like crazy. Lacus was practically naked, she wasn't wearing anything else, not even anything to cover her feet. This just proved it, Lacus did change, more then he ever thought possible.

"…Oh my god…." Kira said, without thinking. He was blushing like crazy but not nearly as much as Lacus was. Kira didn't even realize the chest size of Lacus, but now it was clear just how fit she was. Lacus walked closer to Kira and sat next to him, she had her legs crossed. Her left foot rubbed up and down Kira's left leg. From the way Lacus was acting made it clear to Kira, she must've known that he had a crush on her, but for how long did she know.

Lacus climbed on top of Kira, her two legs on the side of Kira locked him in and kept him from moving. Lacus was nervous, yet she tried to act confident. "Ever had a lap dance Kira?" she asked, Kira gulped.

"….No" he replied. Lacus giggled.

"Don't lie to me Kira" Lacus said, placing her hand on his chest, she didn't realize her had gotten built, he had some muscle before but now it was a lot bigger. Lacus looked into his eyes.

"I want to ask you two things and I want you to answer me truthfully Kira." Lacus said, her lip barely touching his. Kira nodded his head.

"Have you ever had sex before?" she asked, Kira gulped but shook his head. Lacus was actually expecting him to nod. She just smiled.

"Do you want me?" Lacus asked, unable to get the words out, but some how she managed. Kira slowly nodded his head making Lacus feel a bit relieved. "Yes or no Kira?"

"…I want to have sex with you, Lacus." Kira said, Lacus didn't say another word, she just devoured him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**sorry if there r mistakes proof reading it soon, id proof read it b4 id release it but some guy keeps bothering me to release it. the lemon will be available at in a couple of days. next chapter is coming soon**


	2. Stolen Touch

**Sorry for the long wait, I will continue updating my other stories very soon!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Stolen Touch

Lacus' eyes very peacefully fluttered open, finally waking up. Her sleep felt so perfect, must've been the exhaustion of activities that they preformed last night. Lacus turned her side over and noticed Kira was sitting at the edge of them bed. He seemed to be getting changed. Lacus sat up clinching the sheets over her chest so that she wasn't being exposed. She gently crawled over to Kira and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck. Kira stopped what he was doing when he felt her lips on his neck, the sensation made him want to rip off his clothes and repeat all the things they did last night, but something held him back.

Kira remembered why he was planning on breaking her heart at this very moment. He loved Lacus, but he just wanted to make her feel exactly what he went through. All the pain, misery, and all the depression he had experienced. He wanted to throw her down hard. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" she said with a blush while rubbing her head on his back

Without even looking at her Kira said with a very calm voice. It was words that Lacus never thought he would say to her, not after what they went through last night. "Sorry, I have to get ready, my fiancée has been waiting for over 30 minutes" he said. Lacus pulled herself away and starred at him. Did she just hear him correctly?

Her heart latterly leaped out of her chest, it had to be some sort of a mistake. "…Kira, you're just joking, I know you are. Right?" she said, her voice trembling. Kira got up and turned around, buttoning up his shirt. By the way he presented himself, he sounded serious. In fact he was way too serious. Something told her that she should've back off last night when she had the chance.

Kira starred her in the eyes; he looked at her very calmly. His eyes scanned her body up and down "I thought I loved you, but after last night. I didn't feel a single thing. I figured it out though; I was in love with you. But things are different now, but maybe now you could understand how I felt every single time I had to watch you have a crush, guy after guy. That's probably what drove me away." Kira said, he didn't even need to think about what he was saying. It was clear that he had those feelings for quite some time. But if he felt like that… then why did he make love to her? Why did he strip her of her virginity? Kira turned around and started to leave, Lacus quickly got up; the sheets from the bed still covered her body. Lacus grabbed his arm.

"…I don't understand…why?" she whispered, tears fell down her cheeks. Kira could feel just about how hurt she was and he hated himself for it. But at this moment Kira wasn't able to stop what he was feeling and doing. He wanted to hurt her. Lacus grabbed him from behind and hugged him tight. Kira felt himself melt when those arms encircled his chest.

"Stop it" he said, his tone sounded harsh. "No matter what you say, my opinion on you won't change a thing Lacus" Why was he doing this? For every word he spat out, Lacus felt more and more heartbroken. Kira's life was so miserable when he was in college. He was basically telling her that it was her felt.

Kira was about to walk away but before he did, Lacus had said something that he didn't expect. "…You've changed so much …Kira. The Kira I knew would have never done this…" she said, unable to suppress her tears from falling. Without another word, Kira just silently left, leaving Lacus alone. Soon after he left she dropped to her knees and began to let all the tears she was suppressing louse.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Walking towards his car, a pink haired woman bumped into him just as he reached a corner. It was a little bit corny since the woman had it all planned out, but to Kira this came to no surprise but at the same time he didn't expect to see her, his ex-girlfriend that is.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Meer had followed him all the way from college? He knew she was done college but he didn't know what she was doing here. Next thing he knew Meer's hands were on his shoulders as she pulled him into a kiss. He quickly put her hands on her shoulders and pulled away from the kiss. "I told you Meer, we're through!" he said, his tone sounded angry.

Meer just looked at him, her face blushed like mad. Even after a couple of months, Kira still looked amazing to her. "You know Kira, I'm pretty sure I can silence you, just like all the other times. Only this time let me be the one on top, okay?" Meer asked with a pair of innocent eyes. Kira gulped. Meer had always been good and throwing temptation at him, resistance was something Kira had always had troubles with.

Meer moved closer to Kira and put her lips on his, it lasted a little longer this time before Kira snapped again. He quickly pulled away and said something he should have said a long time ago. "…The only reason why I slept with was because you reminded me of a person I loved, that's the only reason. Either then that I can't stand to look at you!" Kira finally yelled out. Meer's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"…Sorry, I just can't look at you anymore, please just leave me alone" Kira said walking away from the very confused and surprised Meer. Meer expected this from Kira; she just smiled as Kira continued to walk. Finally before Kira could get too far her, she spoke.

"By the look on you're face I'd say you've already found her, and you look like you've already hurt her" Meer smirked watching Kira turn around in surprise. Meer was around Kira long enough to figure out how he thinks, and she was completely aware of the woman who broke his heart before he went to college. "What did you do Kira? Did you break her heat?" she questioned, trying to suppress her smirk. She was able to read Kira like a book. "…I'm sure Lacus will forget you soon enough"

"…Something like that, but it doesn't concern you one bit" Kira said. By the tone of her voice it sounded like Meer knew more about Lacus then what she was letting on.

'_Wait a second… how did she know her name? I never once told her' _Kira then remembered that he must've said her name when he told her about how he was hurt when he first met Meer. Kira regretted letting Meer enter his life.

"…I feel so sorry for her. She must've tried so desperately to tell you how much she was in love with you, how much she missed you. But it didn't do her much good cause by that time we were already having a crazy amount of sex" Meer said, those words angered Kira but what the hell was she getting at?

"Do you have something you want to say, because you're really starting to irritate me now, and I really can't stand being irritated?" Kira said, his voice dripping in anger. Kira was really pissed off that Meer had to bring all **that** up. Kira took a couple steps back towards Meer. Meer on the other hand was as happy as ever. "What do you mean she tried so desperately to tell me? What would you know?"

Meer just smiled.

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean"

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Lacus was on her couch still crying and unable to understand why this all happened. She hated it, she didn't do anything wrong but no matter what she told herself the tears didn't stop coming out, it was almost like she was being torn from the inside. Her attention went to the door that was being knocked on; she wasn't in any mood to see anyone. She quickly whipped away the tears and went to the door. Lacus opened the door only to find herself shocked. It was Kira.

There was nothing but silence. Kira looked into her eyes as more tears began to fall down her face. He could tell she had been crying to for a long time, her eyes were really red. Words could not explain the amount of guilt that was going through him right now. Kira took a step closer to her and put his arms around her head and held her to his chest. Lacus was confused, why was Kira doing this? Didn't he just shut her out a couple of hours ago?

"…I'm sorry Lacus" Kira said as he patted her head, trying to confer her. He could tell she was confused by the way her body trembled from nervousness. Lacus didn't know what was going on and why Kira was doing this, but at the same time she felt warm and safe. "Everything I said and did, I didn't mean any of it. I've just… it's just been… these last two years have been really tough on me and I just took it out on you, I'm sorry Lacus"

"…Why?" she asked, she was still hurting and was too confused to understand why this was happening. Was this just another part of his plan? Was he just going to add this just to make her feel worse after? "…Kira, take you're hands off me" she said, backing away from Kira. "…Please, just leave. I want to be alone" she said, with tears falling down her face. "I don't want to be near you" Kira could tell how hurt she felt, he was an idiot. Kira knew damn well what he was doing and he chose to tare her apart.

"No, I won't" he simply said. Lacus eyes locked with his, his eyes were filled with confidence, it was almost as if he came for a reason and he wasn't going to leave unless he left with something.

Kira walked closer to Lacus, their faces barely apart. Lacus tried to avoid his eyes by looking elsewhere. "Look at me Lacus" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Slowly Lacus looked deeply into his violet eyes, for the first time, something came over Lacus. She instantly planted her lips on Kira's and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. With each second passing their kiss grew more and more passionate with Kira returning with even more force.

After several minutes had passed they both pulled apart so that they could catch their breath. But it didn't last very long before Kira started it up again by kissing her with everything he had left in him. He could feel that Lacus couldn't hold her stance so he put his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her up. Lacus instantly wrapped her legs around his waste as they both got lost within each others lust of each other.

Kira gently without putting Lacus down shut the front door and walked into Lacus' room. Kira dropped Lacus onto the bed, breaking from the kiss. Kira watched her lying on the bed, her arms lying defenseless on the bed. Her eyes told him that she was afraid, afraid but happy. Kira hovered over her; his eyes looked deeply into hers. Kira wanted to make love to her right there and then just like how they ha sex last night, but guilt rushed through Kira's head and pulled him away from her and sat to the side of her bed and faced his back to Lacus.

Lacus sat up slowly, fixing her shirt. She looked at his back, and fear ran through her, the same fear she had just felt not too long ago. "…You're going to leave, aren't you?" she said, her voice was broken down, she was almost about to cry. Lacus expected Kira to say something, probably something negative like what he said last time, but not a word came out of him. "…Kira?"

"…Sorry" he whispered as he got up and began walking out of her room. Kira slowly began to walk towards the front door, but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest underneath his arms. Lacus was holding him tightly, she was so confused but she wanted him.

"…Why did you ignore me? Why didn't you once write back to me? I sent you an email every single day since you left! I even started sending you letters, for two years I never got a reply, why?" Lacus said. Kira finally realized now, how much she was hurting. She was hurting just as much as he was when he was at collage. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't Kira's fault. It was all of Meer's doing.

"Lacus" he asked, his back was still facing her, with her own arms still wrapped around his chest. Have you heard of a girl named Meer Campbell?" he asked. Kira felt Lacus' body fidget at the sound of Meer.

Lacus slowly lowered her arms to her sides. Kira turned around and looked at Lacus with a face full of worries, by her reaction he could be seen that Lacus knew that girl very well. "…She's my cousin. My mother's sister's daughter" Lacus said, her eyes were quivering as she looked up into Kira's violet eyes. Kira was really shocked that they were cousins but he kind of expected it since they looked like sisters. "…You had sex with her, didn't you?"

"…I watched you have crush after crush, I supported you every time you found a guy that you liked. Every time I did that, it felt like someone was putting a dagger through my heart and making a 360 degree spin. It hurt even more when you persuaded me into going. When I got there, I met Meer. I was thrown off how much you two looked alike. I thought maybe, someone was giving me another chances because no matter what I tried I couldn't be with you. I opened her into my life, but not even a couple days later I felt like I was being trapped, I couldn't resist her no matter how hard I tried. I had sex with her, I don't deny that." Kira felt stress build up into his heart and in his mind. It was something he definitely regretting admitting to but he realized something. If Lacus is the woman of his dreams, then he would have to get everything out on the open. No lies, no secrets.

Kira could tell that Lacus' heart was hurting now more then ever, just by looking at her he could see how hurt she felt. He wanted to kill himself, that's all he wanted to do right now. He hated watching her get hurt, he had to watch her all those times when she had those crushes, and each one of those guys turned her down and broke her heart. "I ran out on you this morning because I wanted to hurt you, hurt you like the way you hurt me. But I ran into Meer just as I was walking to my car. She somehow knew everything about you, when I was with her, she admitted to deleting all the messages you sent me, and then she blocked you so that you wouldn't be able to send anymore. She's probably the one responsible for taking the hand written letters too"

Kira knew it was over, he knew Lacus was going to hate him, he knew she was going to despise him. At that moment he knew that Lacus would never want anything to do with him, nothing at all. "…Sorry Lacus, I'll le…" Kira was cut off when Lacus leaned her head on his chest and embraced him gently. "…Lacus?" he said.

"…I don't like being alone, can you stay with me?" she asked, tears began to fall down her face. Kira couldn't believe it; Lacus was reaching out to him? After everything he had just said? Kira was about to speak when Lacus suddenly spoke again. "…Please, I really hate being left alone, please Kira. Don't leave me, I'm sorry" Lacus stayed like that for a few minutes, it was silent; the only noise was the noise of Lacus crying on Kira's chest.

Kira just smiled, he forgot how understanding his best friend was. That's probably the whole reason why he loves her so much in the first place. "…You have beautiful hair Lacus, and you smell good. Like always." He said putting his arms around her body, embracing her tightly. "…Lacus ever since we entered high school I was deeply in love with you."

Lacus whipped her way her tears and looked up into his violet eyes. "I've loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you. Over time, I've come to love you so much it actually hurt. Even now, it hurts." she said. Kira looked at her, and couldn't help but feel same at this moment, Lacus was pouring out her feelings.

"How does an 8 year old know what love is?" Kira asked. Lacus just smiled and kissed him passionately, this time it lasted a few minutes before they both came back out for air. "Wait a second, if you loved me all those years ago, then why did you have a crush after crush?" he asked, trying to figure her out. All signs pointed to lies though. Lacus just smiled.

"They were just guys I asked a head of time to turn me down in front of you. I was hoping that if I was venerable enough you might try to make a move on me, but it was failure after failure. You would never make a move unless you felt it was right. I just figured after the fifth attempted to try to get you to make a move on me, I thought… more like I knew you would never see me more then just a friend. You were really good at hiding you're feelings Kira." Lacus said as she leaned her head on his chest again. "I could never hate you, no matter what you did, or how many girls you slept with. I'll always love you"

"Earlier, I mentioned a fiancée… I was just lying Lacus" Kira said, trying to break down all the walls of doubts but it seemed as though at this moment, Lacus had something on her mind.

"I already figured that on my own Kira. But I wasn't being entirely honest with you." Lacus looked into Kira's eyes once again she kept on a very serious face. "…Kira I slept with Athrun while you were gone to college…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"Cagalli, what happened to Kira last night? He just suddenly disappeared." Athrun said, buttoning up his dress shirt. Cagalli sat herself up and looked over towards Athrun. Cagalli just smiled.

"He went home with Lacus after; I'm assuming he's still at her place" Cagalli said, rolling to her side. Cagalli was still in bed, after everyone left they both had to do a lot of cleaning. That's part of the reason why they slept in so late, the other part was probably the exhaustion from all that sex they did last night.

"Still together… what exactly happened to those two last night, did I miss something?" Athrun said sitting down on the bed focusing his full undivided attention to Cagalli. He knew they both liked each other, but Kira had just gotten back. Also Athrun seemed to be worried about something, but he didn't really think too much about it.

"I saw them making out under the mistletoe, that's probably where it all started, my speculations of course." Cagalli said. Cagalli noticed that Athrun looked a bit worried; she couldn't understand why he was thinking about it so much. Or maybe it's because of… "…Do you still love her?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at Cagalli with a shocking look. He couldn't believe Cagalli would even think like that. "…No Cagalli, I told you, I only had a small crush on her. Nothing ever happened." Athrun said, he was trying his best to tell her the truth and help Cagalli understand that he's not like that.

Cagalli brang herself closer to Athrun and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I'm only teasing. I love you" she said, wrapping her arms around his body. For the first time in her life Cagalli was finally happy with the man of her dreams it was only a matter of time before they eventually got together anyways. That's how Cagalli would put it; she had always been the type of person to strongly believe in the power of destiny.

Athrun just smiled, he thought for a second that he was dead meat, but there was nothing to worry about since he didn't do anything **wrong. **Athrun just rested his head on top of her head, and smiled peacefully. They stood that way for a couple of minutes before Athrun broke the silence. "I've got to leave for work"

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Lacus looked into Kira's eyes once again she kept on a very serious face. "…Kira I slept with Athrun while you were gone though…I'm sorry" her eyes were telling him that she was guilty.

Kira looked at Lacus, his mind was shocked, and his heart was hurting. Kira didn't know why but he couldn't accept it no matter what. But what was the big deal? Kira had sex with Meer, so what was the problem? Why was Kira over reacting? It's the same thing isn't it?

Kira couldn't believe it, he lost her. He had always wanted to be the one that took Lacus' virginity. But why, why was it to Athrun? Athrun never loved her, so why? A million questions just encircled Kira's mind over and over again. He couldn't come to bring himself to realize why it happened. Lacus said she loved him right? The why did she sleep with Athrun?

"Kira…?" Lacus called out to him, but he didn't respond to her. She reached out, but he pulled himself away. "…Kira?" he avoided being touched by her. She knew the reason was because she slept with Athrun, but how is he any different? He had sex with Meer so why would sleeping with Athrun matter to him? "Kira, I don't understand. Why is it okay for you to sleep with Meer? Why isn't it okay for me to sleep with whom I please?"

Kira stayed silent for a moment or two. He snapped out of it and looked her in the eye. "Because that isn't the kind of girl you are" Kira said, his heart quivered in pain. He just couldn't bring himself to pass through this. Lacus the pure hearted innocent pink haired princess that stole his heart was admitting to having intercourse with another man.

"…Lacus you-" Kira was about to break it off with Lacus. No matter how much he loved her, something about this situation didn't seem right. Then it finally came to him, Kira should've realized this before Lacus even said anything about Athrun. "…You, you're lying to me Lacus!" Kira said, louder the usual. Lacus blushed. How did Kira come to this decision? How did he know for sure that Lacus was lying?

"What do you mean, Kira? Why would I tell a lie?" she said innocently. Kira knew for sure she was lying, there wouldn't be a chance in hell that Lacus would sleep with someone, and she was always the type that had always said that she would save herself for marriage. But if that was definitely the case, then why did they have sex last night?

"…Lacus last night. You were definitely a virgin, so stop trying to screw with my head" Kira said. "Why would you say such a thing Lacus?" Lacus lowered her head, she didn't want to admit to it yet but Kira was right.

"…I wanted to get you back, all those words you through at me this morning. It really hurt Kira, I'm sorry. I'm not normally one to act like that but…" Lacus was embraced by Kira, he understood her completely, but that was still getting a little too serious. Kira also knew that those words were nothing compared to everything he had said to her earlier.

"…I'm sorry" he said. "…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lacus" his voice was broken up; he wasn't strong enough to control his emotions at this point. It was his entire fault to begin with. Lacus understood his feelings and felt worse that she was the one that put him through a miserable state just 2 minutes ago.

"…You'll have to make it up to me then" Lacus said, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Kira looked at her with a 'I'll do anything' look.

"…Anything" he said, trying to make her realized that he would be willing to do anything she asked. Lacus grabbed Kira's left hand and gently pulled him to her bedroom. Only one thought entered her mind at this time. Lacus herself was surprised, she never would've though that she would enjoyed her sex life this much. However because of Kira and his hurtful words he had said in the morning, Lacus was planning on punishing him, but this time in a different way…

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

…_What they did is totally up to you're imagination…_

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Lacus and Kira were walking hand in hand. It was just after 2pm and both Kira and Lacus had nothing to eat so they decided to go out and eat. It was more like a date; Lacus' dress that she was wearing made Kira excited just by looking at her. It was a beautiful white and pink sundress. It stopped at her knees and went up just passed her chest, her shoulders were fully exposed. Kira had to admit that Lacus looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. "…God you look beautiful" he said, looking into her deep blue eyes. His words made Lacus blush. To Lacus, she was still trying to get use to the feeling of loving someone; this after all was her first boyfriend.

"Ahh..." Lacus moaned in a bit of pain. Kira and Lacus just spent the last 2 hours having none stop sex; it was wild and new to both of them. But it was Lacus' excuse of saying that she was punishing him. They had so much sex in so little time that Lacus actually over did her limit and ended up feeling sore all over. It's just what she got for punishing Kira. Kira couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful that she actually made Kira nervous.

"…If I'm not mistaking, I'd say you're the one that got punished not me" he laughed, Kira didn't feel punished at all, to him it was a whole new side to Lacus that he had never seen before. Lacus just blushed, she admitted her own defeat, but she enjoyed it just as much.

"It's strange" she said, leaning her heat on his shoulder. She let go of his hand and clamped her arm with his instead. "I never thought this day would ever come" Lacus said. She felt very relaxed and eased; Kira gently looked over at her. "I never thought I would enjoy sex that much either."

Kira just smiled at her, he didn't know why but he had troubles hearing Lacus say the word 'sex' it so wasn't a Lacus thing, but at the same time, he felt happy.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Davis was in front of Lacus' door. He banged on it several times but no one answered. Davis knew it was over but he at least wanted to try. He's wanted to have sex with Lacus for so long now; he can't just give her up like this. Davis was about to give up and leave when he put his hand on the door knob and found that I was unlocked.

Davis was shocked to see that Lacus would leave with the door unlocked. He entered her apartment; maybe she was ignoring him so he went inside to be sure if she was home. "Lacus are you here?" his eyes scanned the apartment.

Davis eventually made his way to Lacus' room only to find the biggest shock of his life. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blood stains on the bed had just raised the suspicion of Lacus having sex, but his suspicions were confirmed when saw a tie lying on the ground. Davis couldn't believe it, all he wanted to do was kill the man that had taken what he worked so hard for.

* * *

**Finally done, felt like that took forever!!!**

**Well the final chapter is underway, i'm not making any promise's but I can say that kira or lacus will make it out alive in the next chapter. Davis iis planning something big for the final chapter. **


	3. His Serenity

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

The Final Chapter

His Serenity

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

It had been two weeks since he had discovered the truth, two weeks since Davis discovered the truth about the woman that stole his heart and locked it up. Even now Davis had trouble moving on, he never actually realized that Lacus would be with someone so quickly like that… he knew she didn't want him but he never would've thought she was the type of person that would have had sex before marriage. Just the mention of Lacus and sex tore his inner self into pieces. He wanted nothing more then to rip the man responsible for this, he wanted cut his throat and watch him slowly pass on into the next life.

"…If only… I was there for her more, if only I tried listening to her instead of always thinking of how beautiful she would've looked naked. Why didn't I pay more attention?" Davis said slamming his fist into a nearby tree, he was so pissed that he didn't even care of how bloody his hand had just gotten, he only had one thing on his mind.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Walking hand in hand Lacus' couldn't help but feel happier then she had ever felt in her entire life. It was almost like she had awakened from her life long dream. Every now and then she would take a glance at Kira but when Kira would look at her she would quickly look away and blush like crazy. "What is it?" Kira asked. Lacus just kept her head down and blushed even worse.

"…N…Nothing" she whispered. Kira moved in and kissed the top of her head. He never realized just how shy Lacus had always been, but this is the first time that he had seen her act shy for him.

Kira let go of her hand and walked behind her and embraced her tightly from behind. The sudden action made Lacus jump a bit, her face quickly reddened. Kira moved his head in closer and rested it on her shoulder planting small kisses as he slid his lips up to her neck. Lacus moaned a bit when she felt Kira bite down softly on her neck. "…Kira…not in public…"

Kira lifted his head towards her ear and whispered silently. God… the things I would love to do to you know. Maybe we should do it right here right now to relieve my self. I've always wondered how sex would feel like in public. Why don't we try it Lacus? I could tell already that you're asking for it." Lacus immediately turned dark red. She couldn't believe what Kira had just said.

Just as Lacus looked over at Kira her lips were devoured by his. Kira didn't waste anytime; he slid his tongue right into Lacus' mouth capturing Lacus in a sudden bliss. Lacus immediately dropped her defenses and melted in his arms. Their kiss had such passion, such lust nether of them could control themselves.

Kira lifted Lacus' leg up and pushed her gently up building wall. Kira ran his hand up and down her silky smooth perfect leg. With each kiss growing more and more passionately they were both on aware of the people starring at them from a far, if this continues it really will get out of control. However something unexpected happened. "Lacus? …Kira!" Cagalli shouted from the blue, Lacus and Kira both turned there heads towards Cagalli and felt terror for some reason.

"…This isn't what it looks like…" Kira said looking at Cagalli, glancing back at Lacus then looking around the area to see random people starring. "…Actually it's exactly what it looks like" Kira hung his head in defeat. Of all people Cagalli had to be the one that found them like that. The situation was very awkward for all three of them, there was nothing but silence.

Finally Cagalli began to speak, breaking the silence. "How far were you guys planning on going?" Lacus face had a dark shade of red; she was embarrassed out of her mind. There was nothing to be said that would ease the tension of this very awkward moment.

At this point Lacus could no longer look at Cagalli she didn't know why but she was scarred out of her mind, but she had no idea why she was so afraid something was telling her to run away but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Cagalli was about to speak but before she could say word Kira quickly spoke up. "Stop acting so surprised, you're the one that put us together at your party. Stop acting like you knew this was never going to happen, you obviously set the whole thing up" Kira said, his eyes read though Cagalli like a book.

At this point Athrun had just showed up, he ran to Cagalli's side and saw that Kira and Lacus were both in front of her. "Kira, it's been awhile. I know you were at our house the other day but I can't remember too much I was kind of drunk" Athrun chuckled. Athrun's eyes traveled down and saw that Lacus was hiding behind Kira with her hands clenched to Kira's shirt. Athrun looked a curiosity. "Are …you and Lacus?"

"…Yea" Kira said finishing Athrun's sentence for him. Lacus then realized how she was hanging on to Kira and quickly turned redder resting her head, while shielding her face on Kira's back. She didn't want people to see her get embarrassed.

Cagalli realized that Lacus was feeling extremely awkward even though they were such good friends. However Cagalli knew when to give Lacus her space. Cagalli grabbed Athrun roughly and pulled him away while walking away from them. "We'll talk about this later" Cagalli said giving Lacus a breath of freedom and ease. Athrun looked back in confused but went along with Cagalli. After all Athrun has never tried fighting back with Cagalli.

Kira watched as they walked down and turned in a corner out of sight. Finally Lacus took in a deep breath. Kira turned around and looked down at Lacus. "God… you're so beautiful, you're even more beautiful when you get embarrassed and you're face turns all red" Kira said giving Lacus a sweet and loving smile. His words and smile sent her blushing even more.

"…Well…that's only-" Lacus was caught off as Kira quickly devoured her lips with his own. The kiss started out slow but ended up being more passionate over time. Lacus put her arms around his neck and pushed her lips harder into his as Kira grabbed her by the waist and continued to kiss her endlessly. They spent so long kissing that they didn't even realize the time go bye so quickly. Already an hour had passed and they were still going at it, only this time they had a bit more control then last time. After what seemed like minutes kissing they finally broke free and came out for air, both of them trying hard to catch their breath.

"…Sorry" Kira said taking in deep breathes; he felt like his lungs weren't giving him enough air. "I don't know what came over me" he said kissing the top of her head and pulling her head to his chest.

"…Lacus who's Davis?" Kira asked, he didn't want to ask about it but he felt compelled to ask he wanted to understand who exactly it was. Lacus looked up at Kira pulling herself back a step.

"…He's nobody, why do you ask" Lacus said, she was starting to feel a bit frustrated. She really disliked Davis but here Kira is mentioning his name and trying to find out more about him.

"It's just that, someone had told me that you used to be together with him. The person I found out from even said that he found the both of you having sex in-" before Kira could finish talking he was cut off by Lacus' hand slapping him across the face. Kira put his hand on cheek where Lacus had just left a red imprint of her hand. Lacus just glared at him while he just looked at her. "…Lacus I was just"

Lacus walked passed Kira ignoring him completely. Kira was about to go after her when Kira all of the sudden Kira was punched in the back sending him crashing to the ground. Lacus heard something, it was a loud thump of someone crashing to the ground, she turned around and saw Kira on the ground. "…Kira?" Lacus ran to Kira's side only to find a man standing over him, it was Davis. "Kira are you okay?!" Lacus shouted running passed Davis and getting to Kira's side.

Davis was completely ignored my Lacus, and it angered him more then anything. Davis watched the woman of his dreams run to another mans aid. 'This is the man that took her virginity, without a doubt it's definitely him'

Kira was a little shaky at first getting up, when he saw Lacus next to him and saw how worried she looked. Just that simple innocent look she gave him, it just told Kira how much she meant to him. Kira didn't mean to drive her away like that but he couldn't help but ask. "Sorry Lacus, I didn't mean to-" he was silenced by a kiss.

The moment her lips touched his he felt more hurt then he had ever felt before. Davis was bested, there was nothing really he could do. Lacus didn't belong to him, she never did. It was just self pity that made Lacus go out with such a person. But now that Kira was hurt, Lacus wanted to give Davis a piece of her mind. This was it, she had put up with Davis' ignorance for the last time! After a moment or so Lacus stood up and eyed Davis, she took a step close and slapped him with all her strength. A nice imprint of her hand was left bruised on his cheek. "Stay away from me, I'm not yours, and I never was" Lacus said, her tone was cold.

Kira got up quickly rubbing the back of his head. Kira noticed that Lacus was about to give Davis another slap but he jumped in and held her wrist tightly. Davis waited for the hit but it never came, he looked up and saw Lacus' hand was being held back.

"Let's just go" Kira grabbing Lacus' hand and tugging it along side with him. Davis just stood there as Kira and Lacus walked away from him. There was nothing Davis could do, Lacus seemed pretty clear that she never liked him.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"…Sorry" Lacus whispered. Kira looked over her as she looked away from him. She was ashamed at herself, hitting someone wasn't her style and it made her feel guilty. Kira smiled at her while putting his arm around her shoulder holding her closer towards his body.

"Thank you" he said giving her a kiss above her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Just glad it was you because I probably would've killed him" he said holding her tighter. He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered into them. "…I love you"

Lacus immediately turned red, she was caught off guard and she was stilling trying to get used to that fact that the person of her dreams was saying 'I love you' to her freely. It made her happy though, more happy then she had ever felt in her entire life. Lacus stopped walking and put her arms around Kira's neck and kissed him on the lips. Kira kissed back as he put his arms around her petite waist. They were both melting into each others arms. After a couple of minutes of tongue to tongue action Kira finally pulled away, both of them were left without much air to breathe from. "You know I don't even remember where we were heading to" he said, brushing her cheek with his hand. Her face was still red; she looked so beautiful when she was blushing. 'She's even more beautiful when she's blushing without any clothes on and lying on the bed totally defenseless' Kira thought quietly to himself, the idea of her in that situation made Kira chuckle a bit.

Lacus noticed that Kira chuckled and it made her curious, but it also made her frown a bit. "What is it?" she asked looking deep into his eyes. Kira tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Kira put his head down and rested it on Lacus' shoulder. Kira took in a deep breath, he loved the way she smelled, he loved her perfume.

"…I was just thinking of how beautiful you look when you blushed, then I was thinking of how much more beautiful you look when you blush without any clothes" he said, leading on her should, her tilted his head and kissed her neck. Kira could tell that Lacus was blushing, just by her silence he knew she was blushing. Kira pulled back and looked at her, she really was blushing. "…I'm sorry by the way I was acting before Lacus, hurting you was the last thing I would ever want to do. Please don't be mad, it'll never happen again, I promise." He said, kissing her softly on the lips. Out of no where Lacus didn't say a word she just started crying, she was crying so much that she couldn't even control her emotions anymore. "…Lacus I'm sorry. Please don't cry" he said while embracing her tightly. Lacus could barely say a word, her tears wouldn't stop, and they just wouldn't.

"…I've waited for this moment for so long, I just can't believe this is real. I can't believe we're together like this" it was Lacus' turn to lean on his shoulder now. "I love you so much Kira, please don't ever leave me. I don't think I could ever spend another day without seeing you again." she said. Lacus rubbed her tears on Kira's shoulder. She couldn't handle it, she didn't want Kira to see her like this, and she never wanted anyone to see her cry. After all she had always been the type to bottle up her emotions.

Kira put his lips to her ear once again. "Lacus I can't take it anymore. I want you, I need to have you right now…" Kira whispered, it made Lacus fidget, there wasn't really any place to do it, and they weren't near any hotels or anything.

"There's nothing around here Kira, sorry but we'll have to wait" Lacus was caught off as Kira pulled her into a secure embrace, trapping her from getting away. Kira kissed her lips quickly and then began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck then too her shoulder. Kira could hear soft moans coming from her till he stopped and looked to her.

"Let's go in here" Kira said as he led Lacus into a building. It looked bran new, actually it was bran new. It was just finalized not too long ago. Kira looked at Lacus; he could tell she was confused. "You look confused so I'll tell you, I live here. My condo is near the top Lacus." Lacus just blushed, not that she was going to see where Kira lived, but because they were about to most likely have sex. Lacus didn't say a word, she was way too embarrassed to say a word, her face only got redder. "…I would love it if you gave me another show with you little Santa outfit but I guess that's asking for too much."

Lacus smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just have to strip down to my lingerie instead of wearing something I don't have on me…" she whispered erotically, it made Kira's heart pound like crazy.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

The lock to Kira's door was making noise; it was the sound of Kira trying to unlock it. Once it was finally unlocked it slammed opened. Kira was holding up Lacus with her legs wrapped around his waist. Kira carried her all the way to his couch when suddenly Lacus untangled her legs around his waist and was put down on the ground. Lacus stopped kissing him for the time being and pushed him down on the couch, it was rather a rouge shove Lacus gave Kira.

Lacus and Kira starred at each other when finally Lacus made the first move. She slowly began to undo her skirt, then her shirt. Lacus undid everything until she was in nothing but pink lingerie, not to mention that it was perfectly see through. Lacus smiled as she walked over to Kira who could barely move an inch, he saw her naked before but right now, it just…. He was shocked. There has always been something about a woman wearing nothing but lingerie. Lacus took a step close till she was right in front of him; she sat directly on top of his lap. Kira gulped.

Lacus put her hand on his chest, then slowly ran it down till she began to filled around with his belt. Lacus' teasing had only just begun

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

2 years later

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

"Hey Kira congratulations!" one of Kira's workers said. Everywhere he went someone was either giving him a hug or congratulating him. Well I guess it was going to get some taking used to, Kira was nothing but happy lately. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel happy.

"Thanks" Kira said, though he could talk about his wife or his little girl all day he really wanted to get his work done for today so he could return to them for the night. Going through an entire day of work felt like going through a week without seeing Lacus. "Though I would love to chat I heard I have a client waiting for me in my office." He said "who is it?"

"I'm not sure who it is, but I was told she really needed to discuss something with you. I think she belongs to a high end business." His worked told him. Kira just nodded. "Great, I swear it better not be someone who wants to join up with my company, I really don't want to expand it anytime soon." With that Kira headed down to his office.

Opening the door to his office Kira walked in, his eyes stood fixed on the pink haired girl. He thought he had finally ended it with her, and here she is, finally back. "I thought we ended this 2 years ago Meer. Why are you here?" Kira said walking up to Meer. Meer stood up and moved closer to Kira, their bodies were close, inches apart.

Meer extended her hand and touched Kira's waist, her hand ran up and slowed down once she reached his chest. In the last two years he had become more built, Meer had to admit to herself, she wanted him. Meer wanted him so badly she felt her thigh's tremble. "Kira, I want you" she went on her toes and begged for a kiss but Kira stopped her.

"…I'm married, and I have a baby girl. Why would I risk everything just to satisfy you?" he said pulling himself away from Meer. Kira had grown a lot, he also had grown away from temptation. Well temptation for other women really doesn't mean anything or affect anyone when you're married to the most beautiful woman. "So stop it" he said.

"…I won't bother you anymore, I promise. I just want one thing from you Kira, that's all I ask from you, nothing else. Do this for me and you will never see me again. You have my word" she begged, she looked up at his deep violet eyes.

"…What is it?" he asked, he was feeling a bit annoyed. He looked into her eyes, trying to understand them; they looked like they've seen hell.

"…Kiss me, as if you were kissing her" her eyes pleaded with his. Kira looked at her; he tried his best to study her. Kira smiled, he placed a hand on her cheek and ran it down coolly. He made her blush, he moved in closer, lips barely touching. His hand moved down till suddenly his lips were about to touch, she moved in closer trying to close the distance but Kira turned away and pushed her onto the chair she was sitting on.

Meer winced a bit then saw a pissed off face on Kira. In Kira's hand she saw that he had something that was latched onto her, it was a wireless recorder and cam. This was all a set up to break him up with Lacus. "I knew you would try something like. Why would I ever believe anything you say?" Kira walked over to behind his desk and immediately hit the bottom for security.

It didn't take long for his team to get there. Once his team entered his office Kira pointed to them to through her out. "It's only a matter of time Kira before you come crawling back to me" Meer yelled before she was completely out of the room. Kira took a seat and sighed. He looked over a picture frame of his wife and his baby girl. He smiled. 'I've had enough for today' he said to himself. Kira grabbed his things and headed home.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

Kira entered his house. He had a lot of work today so he left late. It was about midnight when he finally got home. His home was dark, not a sound was heard. He walked upstairs and entered his daughter's room. He walked silently up to the crib and saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world. "I love you" he whispered to his daughter of 1 year, he brushed her cheek with his face. Kira checked to make sure that the monitor was working well and went to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door to his room his lips were devoured by his wife. Kira was caught off guard at first but quickly gave in. Not even a minute later Kira's clothes were mostly off and Lacus' nightgown was barely hanging on.

Once they were on the bed Kira and Lacus both came out for air. "I don't if it's just me but I think you have a problem. If you need this much intercourse to be happy, I can't see you being only with me…" Kira said, though he was joking Lacus took it seriously.

"…No, only you … and no one else. I can't see myself then being with anyone else besides you. You're the reason why I'm like this" she said as they began to resume there actions. Kira didn't need her to answer; he knew it about her already. He was exactly the same way. Slowly Kira and Lacus began to get more and more intimate until finally there weren't anymore to describe what they were doing to each other.

Kira had suffered so much in the past, before being with Lacus. Though it was finally over, all the suffering he went though, Kira had finally realized something since he had given Lacus a 1.2 million dollar ring. He realized it the moment he knew that she was his forever. Kira was finally at ease, he found his _Serenity_

"Kira, after this…" Lacus managed to say between breathes, let's go in the shower" Lacus said, her face was red from embarrassment. Kira couldn't believe how much Lacus loved it; she loved doing it, these night exercises.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸ F I N ¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸

* * *

**A/N:thx too all who reviewed. i will proof read this 2night, i didnt have too much time 2day.  
**

** i really am sorry for my long updates. before i started working i was updating every week and promised myself i will never be a guy who takes six months to update. But writing a fic takes longer then it looks and i am constantly running out of time. I will try by best to updte my other stories soon as i can. My other stories will be done soon.**

**if u like KL stories try this new story that i did with me and Cyberdemon, check for authors name '**Cyberfirezero'

thanks again everyone


End file.
